


The Kind of Feeling We Sing About

by futureisforgiven



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Day, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureisforgiven/pseuds/futureisforgiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis both become terrified about spending forever in someone else’s arms at exactly the wrong moment.</p><p>(or what happens when your wedding day is the same day as your ex's - the one you never truly got over)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind of Feeling We Sing About

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at http://freeyourmindandtherestwillfollow.tumblr.com (can someone teach me how to post links in the notes?)

“Get up!” Niall shouted.

Harry groaned as he was shoved over to the other side of his bed. His hands groped at empty sheets for a few moments before sitting up, his brain pulsing inside his skull. “Where’s Will?”

“He had his own bachelor party too, y’know,” Niall said, taking a bite of the toast in his hand. He threw a second piece of toast at a bleary-eyed Harry. “Here. Eat some breakfast and then we have to go. We have like, two hours.”

Harry jerked his head to look at the clock. “Shit!” he yelled. Shoving the rest of his toast in his mouth, he ran into the bathroom and twisted the shower on.

“Way to go sleeping in on your own wedding day!” Niall shouted over the shower.

“It’s your fault for getting me drunk off my arse!” Harry yelled back.

“You cannot blame that all on me,” Niall protested. “You were the one who insisted we do body shots.” Harry shrugged as he pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time. “Have some decency!” Niall walked out of the bathroom, shielding his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and hopped in the shower, raking his hands through his hair. Wedding day. Right. He heaved a sigh as he grabbed the bar of soap off the shelf. He loved Will, he really did. They shared the same interests and tastes and values. They never ran out of things to talk about and the sex was great. But Harry still felt his heart sink when he thought about sliding a ring onto his finger later that day and vowing to be with him for the rest of his life.

He tried not to think about what making him question everything. He tried to blame it on Will for proposing or himself for simply settling. But what was really upsetting him could only be due to one thing – the ivory invitation pinned to the corkboard in the kitchen inscribed with today’s date.

XXXX

Louis woke up to the smell of fresh laundry and frying eggs and a rush of nostalgia swooped through his stomach. But when he opened his eyes, he didn’t see curls or green eyes – just her. Walking in with a tray of eggs and bacon and smiling brightly.

“Morning,” Anna whispered as she set the tray down on the nightstand.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Louis said, leaning up to kiss her. He gestured to the tray of breakfast. “You really didn’t have to do this, love. It’s your big day.”

“It’s your big day, too!” Anna said, crawling over Louis and snuggling into his side. “I’m not going be one of those brides who make it all about her.”

Louis kissed her forehead. “I knew I proposed to you for a reason.”

Anna smiled. “Yeah ‘cause I make a damn good breakfast. Eat up.”

Louis brought the tray onto his lap and fed her the eggs, taking a bite himself whenever she pushed the fork away. “You nervous?”

“Nah,” Anna said. “I’m pretty sure I’d know if you were a serial killer by now.” Louis laughed. “Are you?”

“A little,” Louis admitted, stabbing his fork through the eggs.

“Not getting cold feet on me, are you?” Anna asked jokingly.

Louis put the tray on the nightstand again and fixed her with an earnest gaze. “Never.”

After a few moments, Anna snuggled into his chest, seemingly satisfied. “Good.” There was a beat of silence. “Is Harry coming?”

“I dunno,” Louis said quietly. His stomach twisted. “Probably not. ‘S fine.”

“It is not fine,” Anna protested, sitting up. “He’s your best friend; he has to come.”

“Yeah, but he’s also my ex,” Louis countered. “Also, he’s saying his own vows today, so. I think he’ll be a bit too busy.”

“Well, I hope he comes,” Anna said. Louis nodded somberly. “Hey, I’m sorry I made you upset. Can I distract you?” Her hand slipped under the blanket.

Louis’ eyes widened. “Liam and Zayn are gonna be here any minute!”

“Hardly,” Anna said, her hand traveling to the inside of his thigh. “We have at least an hour. And a shag is always a good way to start off the day, don’t you think?”

XXXX

Harry came with a shout as white streaked up his stomach. He pulled Will down into a messy kiss as he came inside him. “Fuck,” he breathed out, running a hand down Will’s damp back.

“Jesus,” Will said, pulling out of Harry. “You weren’t lying about being the horniest you’ve ever been, hmm?”

“Oh Will,” Harry replied, sitting up on the sink. “I wouldn’t lie about being horny. That would just be cruel to the both of us.”

“Yeah, you got that right,” Will said quietly as he softly kissed Harry. He dug his hand into the tangled curls and tugged gently. Harry bit down on his lip and encircled his arms around his waist. Will’s mouth moved to the soft spot right under his jaw and—

There was a loud knock on the door. “Are you guys, done – erm – freshening up in there?”

Harry groaned as Will pulled away. “Sorry, baby.”

“Hello?”

Will smiled. “One second, Niall!” he shouted. He turned back to his pouting fiancé. “Don’t worry, we’ll have all the time in the world tonight.”

Harry pulled him back in for one more kiss. “Good,” he mumbled against Will’s lips. “I plan on using all of it.”

“Guys… You literally have the rest of your lives to fuck each other. You only have half an hour before Will’s supposed to be up at that altar.”

“We’re fucking coming!” Harry shouted, jumping off the sink and hiking up his trousers. “God, it’s like my mum is here.”

Will grinned and pulled Harry under his arm as they walked the short distance to the door and opened it. Will’s grin faltered. “Anne! So lovely to see you again.”

XXXX

“No, I don’t want to hear your excuses, young lady,” Jay barked. “I told you not to play outside in that dress, and what do you do? The exact opposite!”

“I’m sorry, Mum,” Phoebe replied quietly, trying to brush away the dirt on her white flower girl dress. There was a loud noise from the doorway into the room and the two turned to see Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Stan tumbling over the threshold. Phoebe giggled. “Are you gonna yell at Louis, too?”

Louis’ eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of his enraged mother. “Louis William Tomlinson,” she said quietly. “Is that…wine on your shirt?”

Louis looked down at the purple stain on his crisp white button down. “Maybe…?”

Jay threw her hands into the air and sat on the edge of the wooden bench. “We’re supposed to be taking pictures in ten minutes and you’ve got wine on you and Phoebe’s covered in dirt…”

“Mum…” Louis said, holding in his laugh as Zayn and Liam made obscene gestures behind Stan’s back. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. “I have extra shirts. I can change and Phoebs can use some of that magic stain remover you swear by. It’s all gonna be fine, alright?”

Jay nodded shakily, squeezing his hands.

“Don’t freak out Jay,” Zayn added as he sat next to her. “Lou is the one getting married.” Everybody laughed.

“Exactly,” Louis continued. “So let me be the one to flip out on you, yeah?”

Jay nodded again, wrapping an arm around Zayn. “Now,” she said. “Have you got any more of that wine?” Liam laughed and held out the bottle he’d been hiding behind his back. “No glasses, even? Just straight out of the bottle?”

Louis shrugged. Jay sighed and tilted the bottle back against her lips.

XXXX

Harry slammed the shot glass down on the granite countertop of the suite’s kitchenette. “And one for good luck,” he finished, his voice coarse and husky. Niall’s arm hung over his shoulder and he laughed loudly in his ear.

Ed, Nick, and Ben stood on the other side of the counter, smiles stretched across their faces and beers tipping in their hands. “This is such a bad idea,” Ed laughed as he handed Harry another shot.

“’S okay with me,” Harry said, throwing back the shot. The burn was just settling in his throat when he heard his fiancé’s voice from the doorway.

“You’re not drinking without me, are you?” Will called. He ran into the room and took a shot from Nick’s outstretched hand. “To us, yeah?” He lifted the glass in Harry’s direction and locked their eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he took the shot and slammed it on the countertop at the same time he kissed Harry. The rest of the boys in the room whooped and wolf whistled as Will pushed him out of Niall’s grip and against the adjacent wall. He licked into Will’s mouth, grinding against him. Just as Harry’s hands were slipping under Will’s jacket, he pulled away. “I’ll see you in ten.” He kissed Harry chastely one more time and left the room, throwing a friendly middle finger over his shoulder at Ed and Ben who were mimicking the couple.

The laughing quieted down as Harry came back to stand at the counter, pushing his wild hair to the side. “God, I love that guy,” Nick stated as the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

Niall picked up his beer and took a sip. “He’s funny and smart and from what I keep walking in on, he’s great in the sack. Jeez, wish I was getting married to him. What’s not to love about the guy?”

“He’s not Louis,” Harry murmured. A deafening silence roared through the room as everyone’s hearts simultaneously sunk to the pits of their stomachs. No one could look at each other; only at the empty shot glasses rolling on the counter and at the blank expression on Harry’s face as his eyebrows slowly furrowed and he took his bottom lip between his teeth. The air was perfectly still for moments that seemed to stretch on for hours.

Suddenly, there was a rapping at the door that sounded like bombs exploding in everyone’s ears. “We need the groom and his men!”

Harry sighed as he poured himself another shot. “Let’s go get married.”

XXXX

‘Not Harry, not Harry, not Harry,’ Louis’ mind repeated. His eyes skipped over the crowd gathered in the pews, his senses alert for a head of ebony curls. He didn’t know why he was still holding onto the shred of hope that he was coming. He was somewhere else, pledging his love to Will Davies at 541 Sherman Road at the Savoy Hotel at the exact same time he was… Not that he had memorized the invitation or anything.

“Nervous?” The priest nudged his shoulder.

Louis laughed shakily. “No,” he replied. “I’m excited.”

“Glad to hear it,” the priest said. Suddenly, the organ began playing the tune that signified it was time to start the wedding party processional. Louis swallowed around the knot in his throat.

‘The aisle is so long,’ Harry thought as his groomsmen and bridesmaids disappeared in front of him.

Louis smiled as Lottie came down the aisle, her hand hooked over Liam’s elbow. She was sporting a smile that reached from ear to ear. His eyes welled at the sight.

“Are you alright, dear?” Anne asked. Harry glanced over and nodded curtly, willing his hands to stop shaking so badly.

His heart nearly smashed through his ribcage as Phoebe came down the aisle, a sprinkling of flower petals trailing behind her. Anna was a vision in white behind her. Her smile was blinding and, even from this distance he could see her shining eyes lock with his. Louis could feel that he wasn’t returning the smile and her expression faltered.

Harry mouthed “It’s okay” to Will, who was sporting a concerned smile. He kissed Anne on the cheek, who, of course, pulled him in for a hug that lasted longer than it should have. He grinned at his sister and cousins in the front, and finally ascended the stairs to meet his soon-to-be husband.

He took her hand in his and tried to smile as best as he could. “Are you alright?” Anna whispered. Louis nodded jerkily and squeezed her hand.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Harry Styles—”

“—and Louis Tomlinson in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men—”

“—and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly—”

“—but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly.”

“Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined.”

“If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now—”

“—or forever hold their peace.”

Louis’ jaw clenched.

Harry sucked in a deep breath as his heart rabbited against his ribs. “Do you, Harry Styles—”

“Do you, Louis Tomlinson—”

“—take Will Davies—”

“—take Anna Richardson—”

“—to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse—”

“—for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish—”

“—from this day forward until death do you part?”

Louis’ mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton as he opened it. “I – I…”

Harry’s entire body felt like it was on fire as he stared at Will’s warm, perplexed eyes. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. His hands shook as he dislodged them from Will’s grip.

“I can’t,” Louis managed weakly.

“No,” Harry whispered, immediately feeling the rush of sick swelling up in his stomach.

Anna looked back at Louis like he had just hit her. She dropped her hands and edged backwards. “I’m so sorry.”

“I really am,” Harry said, already tripping down the stairs. “I’m so sorry, Will, I’m so so sorry.” Will tried to follow Harry down the stairs, but he held out his arm. “Please don’t. Please.”

“I have to go,” Louis whispered. His legs felt numb as he stumbled down the stairs and back up the aisle. He burst through the doors, the fresh air slapping him in the face like he’s sure Anna would have liked to do at that moment.

Harry was sprinting by the time he got to the lobby. He heard Niall and Ed and that might have been Gemma; he wasn’t sure. But he didn’t care. He knew exactly where that church was. Maybe he’d be too late. Maybe they’d be kissing on the altar as he rushed through the doors like in some terrible romance film he’d watched on a rainy day with Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis.

Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry was in that hotel getting married to a stranger, someone who didn’t know him like Louis did. He was swapping rings with a guy Louis had only met twice, a guy who probably kissed too roughly and got him too drunk and he was wrong. He was wrong. Louis was wrong to leave Anna up there all alone, but he couldn’t do it.

Every time Harry thought about a house and kids and the dog that would be the biggest nuisance of his life, Louis was there. Not Will. Not anyone except Louis. That’s all there was. That’s all there ever was and ever would be.

Louis could feel his legs burning as he stripped his jacket off and tossed it in the rubbish bin he passed on the street, but he didn’t stop. No matter how many voices behind him were telling him to, he couldn’t.

A ragged breath ripped its way out of his lungs as Harry glanced over his shoulder at the people running after him. They didn’t understand. Nobody did. Except him. Who was…? No. It couldn’t be.

A crowd of people was descending upon Louis as he raced down the street, but he simply braced himself to fight off whoever was in his way. But that whoever suddenly looked incredibly familiar…

“Louis!”

“Harry!”

Their bodies collided like tectonic plates, nearly knocking the other off his feet. They didn’t even give each other a chance to examine their disheveled states, just clutched to each other like life preservers. Their skin and sweat and clothes seemed to meld together into one mess of tears and lips and clenching hands.

Their following crowds had gained too much momentum to stop and blurred together into colorful masses on each side of the two men in the center, still locked in an embrace that would have taken iron giants to pry apart. The anticipated fighting and loud protests followed, but it was all in vain. The wedding party took up the conflicts between each other, forgetting about the couple who was currently dragging each other into the dimly lit convenience store they had congregated outside.

In the muted, fluorescent-lit haven, Harry and Louis sealed their vows with a kiss, one that was messy and wet and warm and perfect.

“You definitely want this again?” Harry asked cautiously.

Louis grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the music video for “Goodnight Moon” by Go Radio (unfortunately there is no fist fight or horse or cameo by Go Radio as much as i would like my wedding to include all of these things)


End file.
